


Put A Little Love On Me

by genuinelylarry



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, a small bit of nico and marti, i couldnt write anything else, its always a happy ending, lucas is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelylarry/pseuds/genuinelylarry
Summary: Lucas and Eliott had broke up. Maybe it was for the best.But the truth was, Lucas still didn’t know his heart. He didn’t know what he wanted. And he certainly did not want to admit it.or,AU where Lucas and Eliott break up, but they find each other back, as always.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Put A Little Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Put a little love on me by Niall Horan and this happened. The words were just flowing from my head, in my head (?) so I had to write it. Its a little sad but there's a happy ending. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**We fight we get high holding on to love**

**We came down 'cause there was nothing holding us**

**Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are**

**Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart**

In the end, there were too many fights. They were holding on to love or maybe just holding on because what they had was too good and they couldn’t let it go. It had all become too much and they weren’t sure if they had anything left. To still be together. To still love.

It broke the both of them. There was no doubt about that. Their love was something else. There were still a few good moments but the bad ones over powered them until all that filled the silence was sour filled words and hurt. There was so much hurt.

They had both hurt each other so much. Lucas knew this in his heart. He knew that maybe this was better. Maybe he’ll move on, find someone knew. But deep down he wondered if anyone would ever come close to what Eliott made him feel. If anyone out there would ever love him as soft and fierce at the same time as he did. The way Eliott would give up everything in a heartbeat for him.

It had been almost a year now, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. Lucas had stopped looking at the calendar. The days hardly mattered anymore. Time hardly mattered. It felt like it was all mushed up in a long, long nightmare. A nightmare that didn’t end even when he miraculously managed to wake up in the mornings.

Mornings that were spent debating, weighing the pros and cons of getting out of bed, wondering whether anything was worth anymore. But he did, anyway.

Every morning his first thoughts were where Eliott might be. Whether he was with someone new. Whether the hands that touched him so lovingly were touching someone else with as much, or even more love.

The thoughts spiraling to mornings when he'd wake up wrapped in Elliott’s arms and their love.

But the truth was, he still didn’t know his heart. He didn’t know what he wanted. And he certainly did not want to admit it.

**Are you all dressed up but with nowhere to go**

**Are your tears falling down when the lights are low**

**Another Friday night tryna put on a show**

**Do you hate the weekend**

**'Cause nobody's calling**

**I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin**

**So darling**

It was Friday. Another wretched weekend that he'd either spend drinking his face off or sleep it away inside of trying to face all the Friday memories of him and Eliott laughing, kissing, loving each other.

His phone rings. ‘Lucas?’ Yann's voice spills into his ear.

He hums in lieu of a reply.

‘There’s a party tonight,’ he states hesitantly. Lucas hated the pity. But he couldn’t help feeling down as much as he hated it. ‘Are you feeling up to it?’ Yann's voice is soft and calm. His throat chokes up, tears threatening to spill.

He had avoided his friends all week at school, their messages, everything. He missed his friends.

‘Yeah, I'll come,’ he says, forcing his voice to sound normal, thumbing away a stray tear from his left eye. ‘text me the time and place?’

‘Yeah, yeah okay! See you, I love you.’ Lucas closes his eyes at the happiness he can feel in Yann's words. He hears a small cheer that sounds a lot like Basile.

‘Ew, stop being a sap but I love you too,’ he laughs and a few more stubborn tears spill. He ends the call before he ends up crying too badly. A ping alerting a message-

 **Yann:** 18hr , Emma's place

 **Lucas:** 👍

*

The party is as most parties are. Loud shitty music that no one really cares to change. Copious amounts of alcohol and people drunk on said alcohol trying to dance but they all just looked like zombies trying to walk. He has no idea where his friends are, its too dark and too many people to focus and it makes his head hurt.

He is standing in the corner of the party in the kitchen where hardly anyone comes, nursing a drink, not really wanting to be pathetically drunk. The party in front of him makes his stomach churn, bile trying to make its way up his throat. He leaves the drink on the counter and searches for water.

Unable to find some, he spills his drink in the sink and fills it up with tap water, downing it in one gulp. It makes him feel a little better.

It reminds him of all the times Lucas had got too drunk too even stand and how careful Eliott used to be with him. The way he’d whisper sweet nothings into his ear, rubbing his back in soothing circular motions as Lucas puked his guts out.

Those drunk days weren’t pathetic drunk days. They were good ones, where Lucas just wanted to get high off of life. When he _was_ high off of life. Not the way he got drunk now, wanting the earth to swallow him up. Wishing his heart would spill along with his guts out.

He thoughts taper off to soft weekends, where they’d both be wrapped up in sheets and love. So close that even the sunlight spilling into their room on to their bed couldn’t seep through them. When day changed to night before they even thought and the moon danced by the window as they danced with soft music playing in the kitchen.

They were so in love and Lucas still had so much love to give. Still has. So much he still hid underneath his skin.

**Put a little love on me**

**Put a little love on me**

**When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing**

**I look around as my heart is collapsing**

**'Cause you're the only one I need**

**To put a little love on me**

The music stops suddenly, Lucas looks around and all he can see is heartbreak. His heart collapsing, his breath heavy, his eyes blurry. He feels like falling. He wishes the earth would swallow him whole.

Then someone pulls him and they’re out of the party on to the road. Strong arms wrap around him and then a few more. The hug anchors him and he nuzzles his face into Yann's neck, eyes closed trying to breath slowly.

The other boys pull away but Lucas still holds on to Yann with death grip and Yann rubs his back gently. It rips out another sob from Lucas. It felt too much like Eliott. Somewhere in his mind he knows he’s ruining Yann's shirt with his tears and snot but it hardly registers.

‘You’re okay, you’re alright,’ Yann's soft voice reminds him.

‘We’re here for you, buddy,’ says Basilesoftly.

Lucas takes a deep breath and then pulls away, rubbing at his face. Arthur hands him a tissue and he accepts and turns around to clean his face and nose with it.

‘God, I'm embarrassing,’ he chuckles self-consciously.

‘None of that,’ Basile scolds him. ‘Everyone goes through such stuff. It’s not embarrassing.’

Lucas shakes his head, staring at his feet.

‘Did I ever tell you guys when I was fourteen, I had actually peed my pants in front of the police when they’d caught me trying to drive illegally,’ Basile says unashamedly. Arthur yells a ‘What?’

Lucas barks out a sudden laugh and then quickly covers his mouthlooks at Basile who stands there all smug. ‘Are you for real?’

‘Nah! Just wanted to make you laugh,’ he says with a proud smile on his face.Yann pats Basile, shaking his head as he laughs.

Lucas was glad, so thankful that he had such friends. But even then, there was ache, a void in his heart Lucas tried to ignore, that said only one name again and again with every beat of his heart.

The only one whose love could finally complete him. The only one he needed.

**We wrote and we wrote**

**Til there were no more words**

**We laughed and we cried**

**Until we saw our worst**

**Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are**

**Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart**

The day they had first met, the sun had come out after a long week of incessantrain and storm. Lucas was out with his the gang at the skate park. He was too busy teasing Basile and hadn’t looked at the person approaching him and bumped into Eliott.

When he looked up, Eliott had been smiling so brightly, the sun creating an illusion of a halo of his hair and Lucas had thought he looked like the sun itself. Crinkling eyes that had so much warmth and softness that it had made Lucas' legs feel like jelly.

It had turned out that Yann already knew him and that they went to the same school. They had took him into their gang and started hanging out together. Sometimes with the boys, then mostly just the two of them and Lucas had fallen in love with Eliott before he even knew.

And then there was laughter, warmth, happiness and so much love. It felt like he could conquer the world with Eliott by his side. The bad days felt a lot less bad being tucked into Eliott's side, with a soft kiss.

There were promises - that were now broken -, and the shards lay in Lucas’ chest, always poking him. Promises that Lucas broke because it had become too much for him and it didn’t feel enough. The love he had didn’t feel enough to care for Eliott the way he did for him.

The laughter at some point turned to tears. The love into bitter poison that was harming both of them. Until it had brought out the worst of them and it was ugly.

‘Lucas, please pay attention in class,’ snaps the teacher, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He wondered whether somewhere out there Eliott was distracted, not paying attention to people talking to him because he was too lost in Lucas' thoughts.

Was it wrong that he still cared about Eliott, still thought about him constantly?

Was it wrong that even though he had called for them to break up, he still doesn’t know his heart?

**Are you all dressed up but with nowhere to go**

**Are your tears falling down when the lights are low**

**Another Friday night tryna put on a show**

**Do you hate the weekend**

**'Cause nobody's calling**

**I've still got so much love hidden beneath this skin**

**Will someone**

Another weekend. If you asked Lucas why he was dressed up sitting at home, he wouldn’t tell you the reason. That’s because he didn’t know why. He didn’t even have a party to go to. He checks his phone for the notifications he does not have.

Weekends with Eliott were never boring. He always had something planned or something to do. Back then even Lucas was always ready to go out, had something planned. Even if they were at home it was good. They’d make dinner together or order in and then dinner-movie session would turn into kissing session, movie long forgotten and then they’d be in the bedroom before they knew.

Fuck it.

He grabs his jacket and phone and leaves the house to wander off wherever, doing whatever.

He walks into the first bar he sees. When he looks around he realises its the bar he used to usually go to with Eliott. He doesn’t have it in him to care.

The music is loud enough to drown his thoughts and there’s enough alcohol around to drown his sorrow in as well. Maybe he’ll find someone to buy him a drink and maybe even something more.

He spots a man sitting a few seats away from him, he has a nice profile although he cant quite tell what he looks like. It doesn’t matter, not anymore, when every face ends up looking like Eliott’s anyway. It really doesn’t.

The man must feel like he’s being stares because he looks up with pretty, soft green eyes. They almost remind him of Eliott. Almost.

Lucas gives him a suggestive smile. The man shakes his head, chuckling but moves closer. ‘Nico,’ the man says with a nod.‘You look alone,’

‘Lucas,’ he says. ‘And you look like you could buy me a drink or two.’ He winks, eyes the man and decides he doesn’t look too bad. Nice firm jaw, soft eyes, and damn good figure.

That makes the man laugh, throwing his head back.Lucas stares, eyebrows furrowing. ‘I sure can buy you a drink, but I’m sorry of you thought something else, I’m taken. My boyfriend’s over there,’ the man explains and points over to where he must be.

‘Oh oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise, honestly!’ Lucas rambles as he tries to explain.

‘Its all good, man!’ Nico says, placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder. ‘Come, I’ll introduce you to Marti and our friend. We're new here and only have our friend as the tour guide. Hardly know anyone yet.’ He laughs.

Nico gets up and leads the way.

‘Lucas, meet Martino,’ Nico says gesturing between them. ‘Marti meet Lucas,’

‘Hey,’ Martino says extending a hand to shake.

‘Hi!’ Martino has nice soft brown eyes that compliment his brown hair, a kind face that makes him feel at ease.

‘Go on, sit down,’ Nico says looking around as if trying to find someone. ‘Marti, where did Eliott go?’

Lucas' whole world stops and he freezes half way into sitting down. ‘What- what name did you just say?’ he stutters. It must be a mistake on Lucas' part. He probably heard wrong.

‘Eliott,’ Nico says distractedly. ‘Eliott Demaury, he’s the friend I told you who’s showing us around the city.’

‘I’ll be uh, I’ll be back.’ Lucas informs in a daze.

He moves quickly, tears blurring his vision as he blindly makes his way towards the restrooms and locks himself in a cubicle.

Tears flow freely, he slides down burying his face in his knees. His body shakes as he sobs, his chest feels tight as he tries to breathe. Eliott was here.Is here.

As more tears flowed, his thoughts ran wild. He didn’t think he had the courage to see Eliott. Wasn’t sure he wanted to know how good Eliott was, not when Lucas was out here crying pathetically in a dirty restroom. He hits his head on the wall behind him, squeezing his eyes, hoping he wakes up and its all just a bad nightmare. He doesn’t wake up.

He needs to leave, he thinks. He needs to go home. He stands up unsteadily, takes a shaky breath as he wipes his tears. At the sink, he doesn’t dare look at his face in the mirror, only splashes generous amount of water on his face.

He hopes its an easy exit as he leaves the restroom. He looks around, tries to see any face looking like Eliott. He dashes for the exit and almost makes it, when he feels a hand on his arm.

‘Lucas?’ his voice is just as he remembers, soft and so lovely Lucas wants nothing more to turn around and hug him and never ever let go. But that’s not possible.

‘Please, Lucas.’ He hears Eliott say and its getting harder for Lucas to leave. He can picture the puppy eyes Eliott must be making, the small quiver of his lips.

‘What?’ he cringes at how the words come out softer than intended, because he could never have it in his heart, body and soul to raise his voice to Eliott. He looks away, to his feet shuffling on the ground.

‘I- Lucas I just want to talk,’ Eliott’s voice is so, so small it makes Lucas want to curl up and disappear. He knows it because of him and he hates it.

‘I don’t know what we have to talk about anymore,’ he does everything to avoid looking at Eliott. Just stares at the scene behind Eliott, people dancing, laughing, drinking.

He caves in, dares a glance at Eliott to see if he looks just as terrible as Lucas does. It’s selfish, really, but he needs to know that he isn’t alone. That he isn’t the only one with so much love still there. For Eliott. Only Eliott. Always.

**Put a little love on me**

**Put a little love on me**

**When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing**

**I look around as my heart is collapsing**

**'Cause you're the only one I need**

**To put a little love on me**

Eliott looks bad. Not the kind that looks like one hasn’t slept in days but the kind of bad that looks like being here is causing him so much pain. And something more that Lucas can’t read.

Lucas thinks he must look terrible in front of Eliott. What with having cried out his eyes just a few minutes ago. God, he’s so pathetic. He can’t even face his –

He can’t say it. Think it. He needs to leave. Right now. Before it gets worse. Before all the hurt and love spills in front of everyone.

‘Lucas, I miss you,’

And that, it absolutely breaks him. He feels numb. He’s not sure what that even implies. Does he feel like Lucas feels every time he misses Eliott, which is all the time. Like his heart will rip out of his chest. Like every face is Eliott's. Like every shadow is his. Like every move must be Eliott? Is that how he misses Lucas?

‘I don’t understand,’ he says shaking his head. Because he doesn’t.

‘I –,’ Eliott takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, opens them. ‘Can we walk? I don’t – there’s a lot of people here,’

Lucas feels strong for some reason as he nods a ‘yes' to Eliott. Maybe its because he makes Lucas strong.

They leave the bar, away from the noise and chaos, into quiet and peace. It clears Lucas' head a bit.

He glances at Eliott and his face shows all kinds of emotions, like he doesn’t know what to say, where to start. Lucas waits for him.

‘The past year, it hasn’t been good Lucas,’ he starts.

‘I think I have an idea about that,’ Lucas acquiesces.

Eliott looks at him a little hopeful. If this is where Lucas thinks its going, he wants to make it right.

‘And I tried, Lucas, believe me to be with other people,’ the confession makes Lucaswince, it’s too blunt, too quick. He looks away.

Eliott restates, ‘no, no, Lucas, never like that because no one could ever, ever come close to you.’

Eliott runs his hands through his hair, frustrated and God, Lucas missed that. ‘I – wait, you haven’t – are you with someone right now?’

Lucas contemplates, he could act like he doesn’t understand what Eliott means, but decides against it. There has been too much hurt and pain already. He needs Eliott as needy as it sounds. He shakes his head, whispering a ‘no'.

Eliott sighs in relief. ‘okay, good, because Iwouldn’t say this if, Iwouldn’t forgive myself saying this if you had moved on.’ Lucas’ breath catches in his throat.

‘Lucas,’ Eliott sounds hesitant, his face showing a whirl of emotions from uncertain, to fierce and finally to surety? ‘Lucas, I loved you then and I love you now, and I tried Lucas to believe that I could be without you but I can't and I never will be able to, cause I’ll love you forever. And no one will ever be like you. I need you to know that. And I know – I think that the LucasI knew loved me then and will love me now and beyond. I just want to know of that Lucas is still around, because I can’t do this without him,’

Lucas wastes no time, looking up at Eliott, he says, ‘Yes, he’s still around and he’s become a lot better. He’s understood things, he knows things the past Lucaswouldn’t know, wouldn’t admit. I know we've made each other upset and that’s not even the full truth but I want to let go of that. I want to be better. With you. And Eliott, I think I’d rather be with you upset than not be with you at all.’

He realises they’ve stopped in the middle of the street. Its dark and its late and there’s no one around for miles. It’s just the two of them.Their eyes meet and he can’t look away. His takes in Eliott’s face, properly, since the whole night. His eyes are soft, a little hurt, his lips the same, red and plush. And Lucas remembers with a slight shiver how they feel against his.

He notices Eliott’s eyes flick between his eyes and lips. Lucas feels a sudden thrum in his veins, his heart rate quickening. There’s a want. Something he missed a little too much maybe.

For the first time in a long time heknows what comes next, Eliott hands slide up Lucas’ arm to his neck, fingers moving in random patterns, they move up to hold his face. They’re so close to each other. His mouth parts on auto-pilot, eyes flutter shut. Eliott smiles, gets closer. Rubs their noses together and gives him a small peck.

The kiss is soft, like an apology. But Lucas wants none of that. They’ve wasted too much time already, hurting each other and he wants to show Eliott this time he’s not going anywhere. He presses harder into the kiss.

Then Eliottmoves, backing Lucas to the nearest wall, holding his head to protect it from knocking into the wall. He knits his fingers into his hair giving them a small tug, it makes Lucas gasp. Their tongues meet. He grabs Eliott’s jacket, to anchor himself, to know this isn’t a dream. It feels good. It feels like coming home. Lucas’ chest feels a lot less like shards and more like butterflies.

The pull away reluctantly, pressing their foreheads together, eyes still shut. Eliott pecks his lips once more and it makes Lucas smile. He feels like if he opens his eyes it’ll all disappear like it was just a dream. He opens them.

‘Lucas,’ his voice raspy yet soft. Eyes so sincere, so fierce, it sends up another flutter of butterflies up his stomach. ‘Je t’aime,’

**Last night I lay awake**

**Stuck on the things we say**

**And when I close my eyes the first thing I hear you say is**

The night had been one of the best he had in a long time. They had ended up at Eliott’s place when things had become too heated. It really felt like coming home. With the way Eliott touched, kissed, moved with him. Lucas held felt his heart finally slow down.

Later, as they lay in the heat, Eliott already snoring, Lucas had thought about everything that had happened. Everything that had been said between them from the hurt to the love.

The words whirled, repeated and muddled together in Lucas’ head until he'd felt sleepy, eyes shutting, body relaxing. Eliott’s arms felt like home. And safe and warm.

And as his eyes shut, he could only see Eliott saying ‘je t’aime’

**Put a little love on me**

**Put a little love on me**

**When the lights come up we're the only ones dancing**

**I look around and you're standing there asking**

**You say, you're the only one I need**

**So put your love on me**

Lights sparkle like stars, music that runs through his body making him feel alive; drinks heightening his senses, making him so, so aware of Eliott. Eliott who is pressed up next to him, giggling into his neck at a joke someone said.

Lucas drops a kiss on his head, smile a mile wide. His head feels like its on cloud nine, his heart right there with Eliott.

The music changes, a soft, slow song plays and people around them grab each other and start swaying to the music, letting it flow through them.

He feels Eliott grab his hand and he lets him pull Lucas into the crowd of slow dancers. Eliott lowers his hands to Lucas’ waist, ducking his head, a soft, shy smile on his face. Lucas wraps his hands behind Eliott’s neck and gets up to his tippy toes giving him a small kiss. The music flows through Lucas, moving the both of them to the slow rhythm. As they move their eyes though stay locked into each others. Pouring out love with their soft gazes. A promise is held between, a healing. That you’re here and so am I and we’ll make it together. They kiss, Lucas' eyes fluttering shut. A kiss that reads like the promise being made, filled with warmth and love.

When he opens his eyes, the lights are on and they’re both the only ones left dancing, lost into one other. They grin at each other and Eliott hides his face for the second time that night.

Their friends around them cheer. And through it Lucas lifts Eliott’s face with a finger under his chin and locks his eyes with Eliott.

‘Je t'aime. I will for as long as I live with everything I have in me because I’ve come to realise that you’re the only one I need,’

**You're the only one I need**

**Put your love on me**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> (This is my first work for the fandom, I am a little nervous about that.)  
> come say hi on[tumbr!](https://palpitating-procrastination.tumblr.com/)


End file.
